dawn_in_ellonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Missing Prince
The Missing Prince is the first adventure taken by Ornacia, Poxy, and Willem in Ellon. Synopsis Session 1 Prince Andreas Ferno València III of Corena had gone missing, which in and of itself wasn't that surprising, but his friend Safi insisted that he had been kidnapped this time. Captain Elaria assigned the mission to Willem since it was seemingly unimportant, and Poxy and Ornacia were brought on because of their skills and knowledge. The only information Safi gave was that Andreas told him to meet at a "building in the red light district" but was too drunk to remember anything else. The party traveled to the district and attempted to enter a building that Poxy had seen the prince in before. Willem pretended to tell the others off for loitering before they left him to talk to the guard at the front door, as he wanted to try and avoid any conflict due to him being a guard. Poxy tries to talk the guard in to letting them in the building after he says he doesn't know anything about the Prince, offering him some pipe weed, but he recently quit smoking and drags them in to his boss. Willem assumes everything is going to plan. Inside, the bandits' leader asks Poxy and Ornacia why they are looking for Andreas and then orders her group to kill them. Poxy starts playing her pipes, which alerts Willem that they are in trouble, and the party manages to kill four of the bandits, while the leader and one other disappear through the back room. Poxy searches the bodies and finds the Vial of Healing. Ornacia finds a mildew covered letter written in a language no one in the party could read. Poxy recognizes that it was signed with the symbol of a necromancer who was mentioned in one of her books, although it's not known if it was a historical figure or a legend. With the help of Wagner, the party finds a secret door to the back that leads into the sewers under the city. In the sewers the party encounter a cloaker and a choker. After a fight, the cloaker is washed further down the sewer and the party kills the choker. Session 2 The crew exists the sewers into the floating slum at the southeast corner of Corena. Dante Solado intercepts them their and gives them information about where the bandits went and trades them a boat for Ornacia's crossbow. They take a journey towards the new island west of the city, which was formed during an earthquake about a year before this. On the way they get attacked by isopod dogs and loose half their rations, as well as spilling the rest of the water in the vial of healing. They can't recover from the attack on the boat because it got filled with water when Poxy had to climb back in. On the island, they track the bandits to a large crater where something used to be built, but loose the trail at high tide. Ornacia and Willem fall asleep to recover, and while Poxy is on watch she sees a fire lit on the opposite side of the crater and goes to check it out. She tries to sneak closer but is knocked out from behind. Meanwhile, two strange looking elf assassins attack the sleeping Ornacia and Willam. They manage to kill one and drive away the other, but don't know where Poxy is. They go to check out the fire Poxy noticed, and while Ornacia get's closer, Willem hides to wait for a signal. Ornacia studies the group up close, and meanwhile Wilam hears a roar coming from the sky above him, which scares off Wagner. Session 3 Poxy wakes up and finds herself in the elf assassins' camp, where they are having an argument with Bonita and Gunda, the bandits who's crew they killed earlier. In the middle of the argument, a Chimera lands in the middle of the camp, and the remaining elf assassins start running towards the center of the crater, where only a little bit of water remains. Bonita and Gunda start fighting the Chimera while Ornacia goes to free Poxy and the prince who are still tied up. Willem hears the commotion, but at the same time Wagner tries to pull him in the opposite direction. Willem ignores him in favor of going to the camp. Once free, Poxy is able to pick up her weapons and jumps on a stone pillar to shoot at the fleeing elves. She manages to shoot one in the back, but the remaining elves do something to the water, turning it into a mirror like surface, which they jump through and disappear. During the fight, Prince Andreas gets poisoned by the chimera, and Gunda tries to toss an antidote to Willem. Willem misses the bottle and Wagner grabs it, running off. When Willam catches up to Wagner, it's at a nest where there are a number of baby Chimeras, clearly not doing very well. Chimeras aren't natural creatures, and these pups were not meant to survive more than a few weeks. Willam disturbs the nest, getting the pups to cry and their mother to return to them. However, one of the pups latches on to his arm and he has to run away with it or risk being caught by the chimera. He ends up bring it all the way back to Corena with him. Back at the camp, Bonita and Gunda explain that they were hired by the strange elves to kidnap the prince and exchange him here, but when they showed up with fewer people than they originally had, the elves tried to get away without paying them. When Poxy checks on the one she killed, she finds that it is small and pale, not like most elves she knows from Elduin. Other than that, there isn't anything more to find on the elf, and the water has gone back to being just water. The crew goes back to Corena with Bonita and Gunda, and they are met by Andreas' mother, the Queen of Corena. She tells them she appreciates what they have done, especially when it comes to promoting their push towards "inter-race unity", and would like Poxy, Ornacia, and Willem to meet with her at the palace in a week to discuss another job.Category:Adventures